Jovan
Jovan was a Toa of Magnetism leading one of the first Toa teams in the Matoran Universe. After completing his destiny, he became a Turaga and settled on Voya Nui before his death. He died 1,000 years before the Toa Inika arrived. History Jovan began life as a Fa-Matoran, placed in the body of Mata Nui with others of his kind after its initial construction. After the launch of the robot and the activation of the beings inside, Jovan was one of the first Fa-Matoran to be transformed into a Toa. While he was a Toa, he met Lesovikk and coached him in different fighting techniques. Jovan formed a Toa team at some point after the Hand of Artakha was disbanded, feeling that Toa teams would become the new replacement. Other Toa teams, such as the Toa Cordak, had existed before the Hand broke apart. Great Disruption and Mission Jovan's team was still active around the time of Metru Nui's turmoil and the Great Disruption, and were enlisted to heal Mata Nui before his mind collapsed and left the body helpless, which would effectively cripple or destroy the universe inside. Traveling to the Southern Continent, Jovan's Toa team, guided by a team member who knew the path due to his use of a Kanohi Elda, fought its way through the trials that faced them, eventually defeating Umbra for the right to claim the Kanohi Ignika. The team then used the Olmak belonging to one of their members to travel into Karda Nui, the power chamber of Mata Nui. Troubles were found in evading the bolts of the dying system recourse that once allowed power to flow through Karda Nui freely. At the center of the chamber, where Mata Nui's life was in the most peril, one of the team members sacrificed his life to revive Mata Nui. This reinvigorated the energy bolts, but the team managed to escape before they were obliterated. Turaga Jovan, feeling that his destiny was complete, gave up his power and became a Turaga, presiding over an area in the Southern Continent that held a few hundred of Karzahni's poorly altered Matoran workers. He remained there until, roughly 78,100 years after his adventures as a Toa, a series of disastrous events began to break apart the pilot structure of Mata Nui, causing the robot that Jovan's team had worked so hard to protect to crash into the watery surface of Aqua Magna. Many of the Matoran in Jovan's territory survived, but the venerated elder did not. Red Star Jovan was then teleported to the Red Star and healed, but was trapped there due to a malfunction in the mechanism. Powers and Traits Jovan controlled magnetism, meaning he could increase or decrease the magnetism within a limited area, magnetically control metallic objects, and unleash magnetic blasts, the latter of which could be channeled by his Toa Tool. These powers were weakened when he became a Turaga. Mask and Tools Jovan wore the Kanohi Kadin, Great Mask of Flight, which allowed him to soar through the sky, but not to hover in one place. Jovan wore the Noble version of this mask after his transformation into a Turaga. His Toa Tool was the Magnetic Bolt Launcher. He also carried a very early model of the Zamor Launcher containing spheres that could nullify the target's weapons. Set Information *Toa Jovan could be constructed from the sets of Toa Hahli, Toa Hewkii and Toa Nuparu Inika. His instructions could be accessed at BIONICLE.com. Trivia *Though it's likely a coincidence, Jovan is an actual Serbian name equivalent to English John. fi:Jovan Category:2006 Category:Zamor Users Category:Combiner sets Category:Voya Nui Category:Magnetism Category:Revived Beings